This is who I am
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Rachel is sick of Finn trying to change her and decides to do something about it


**This Is Who I Am**

All my life I had to be the best at everything being second was never an option that's why when Finn Hudson star quarter back chose me over the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray I leapt at the opportunity to once again come first especially after my streak of coming second or even third! I did everything I could to keep him interested; I changed my clothes, stopped winning at everything and fighting for all the solos that were rightfully mine. Last night I finally realised how much I had changed he even asked – no told – me to join the cheerio's which isn't my scene, I had a plan for glee club which would get my point across and let everyone know that the old Rachel Berry was back.

The next morning when I woke up instead of dressing in jeans and a nice shirt I opted for my familiar plaid skirt, animal sweater, knee socks and my brown Mary Janes. As soon as Finn spotted me in the hall his face turned red in anger.

"Rachel what are you wearing? I thought you were going to dress cool from now on" Finn asked while pushing me into an empty class room

"You're just going to have to be patient and wait for glee, we have it first up anyway" I told him as I pushed past him and disappeared down the hallway.

Instead of taking my seat in glee club I went straight for the front of the room so I could get this over and done with.

"Good morning fellow glee clubbers, this fine morning I would like to sing about how I feel and what I have come to realise lately" I said plastering a show smile on my face, just before I was about to start Finn butted in

"Rach it's not your turn to sing" he said harshly

"Actually my turn to sing is long overdue" I retorted

_{Verse1}  
I spend my life  
Trying to do things right  
but all I do is fall to my face with my hands on my head so many times  
but then I learnt, after being burnt  
to get __back up__, push straight on, stop the tears,  
people move on onn._

**After I decided I would be ending things with things I didn't cry I actually felt relieved, I'd rather be second than unhappy**

_{Chorus}  
Well it's alright to be myself _**– I used my index finger to point to my chest**_  
Now I've Learned To Stand  
Well it's OK to be just who I am  
I've spent years really hating me _**– Every time I wouldn't come out on top I would hate myself**_  
longing to be friends (friends)  
Now I hope that you can  
understand,_

This Is Who I Am

__

{Verse 2}  
Now when life gets tough  
I'm quick to hurry up  
I run all day  
I run through the night  
I'll break down walls, I'll hit up high  
I don't care if I'm fat,  
Or if you think my clothes are bad **– I gestured to my normal clothes, by now Finn was seething**_  
Yet i can go to sleep at night I'm a good person and I'll get by, I! _**– I could get by myself it was about time I focussed back on my Broadway career **

__

{Chorus}  
Well it's alright to be myself,  
Now I've Learned To Stand  
Well its OK to be just who I am

I've spent years really hating me  
longing to be friends (friends)  
Now I hope that you can understand,

This Is Who I Am  


_{Verse 3}  
I need someone, someone someone, someone like me  
I deserve, deserve, deserve to be free _** – Free from all these expectations – my own expectations – and Finn**_  
Because your world keeps spinning  
And your trapped in it_

{Chorus}  
Well it's alright to be myself,  
Now I've Learned To Stand

Well its OK to be just who I am!  
I've spent years _really__ hating me  
longing to be friends (friends)_

Now I hope that you can understand

This Is Who I Am

yyeaaahhhhhh, yeah yeah

This is who I am!

Oh, take a breather this is who I ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Am .

"What the hell was that Rachel?" Finn asked outraged

"That was the old Rachel coming back" Kurt answered for me "I may hate it when you hog all the spotlight but I missed the old Rachel" he explained

"Finn we are over, this is who I am and you couldn't accept that so I'm done" I said and gracefully look my seat – front and centre just the way it should be

**Reviews make my day **


End file.
